Do You Care?
by SASUSAKUislove
Summary: sasusaku Sakura meets Masaki,will Sasuke care? first fic so it won't be that good.I'll say it's T but I don't really know
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...so sad. sigh

Chap. 1

An onyx eyed boy leaned on the railing waiting for his teammates. He seems calm but, you can't always be sure.

'Who the heck does he think he is?!'

_Flashback_

_He walked past his pink haired teammate's __house; it was pretty late so he was heading home__. Then, he noticed something, through the window he could see Sakura's shadow but, also someone else's too. The shadows disappeared and the door opened. Sasuke hid behind a tree waiting for the person to reveal__….._him_self._

_"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." The guy smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and blushed._

_"I'll see you later." And with that__ he left with a wave._

_Sasuke growled but, he stopped when he saw her reaction. She smiled and leaned on the door frame before touching her cheek. His heart felt a small prick when he noticed her face had the same look she would give him. The I-feel-like-I'm-in-heaven look was something she would only give_ him.

_End of Flashback_

"SAKU-"Sasuke stared at the orange clad.

"She's not here, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But, but, but Sakura-Chan is always here before me! Wait, what if she was abducted by aliens?! Or, or, or what if she was taken by evil flying fish or, flying snakes that are tearing her apart?! We have to tell Tsunade obaa-chan!"

"Tell her what?" Naruto and Sasuke turned toward the girl who started this whole thing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled and caught her in a total bear hug, "I was so worried! I thought you were abducted by some evil aliens or something!" Sakura broke away.

"Aliens?! Naruto, did you eat ramen this morning? I told you it's not healthy." Sakura slapped her forehead, "What am I going to do with you…" Sakura sighed.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, why were you late?" he stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I was with a friend." She said simply.

"Who?" Sakura and Naruto looked around, "Who said that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Me, bakas."

_Silence_

_More __Silence_

Sasuke sighed, "Who were you with?" he said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Oh, ummm…..well, you guys don't know him but his name is Masaki. He came over to my house last night and we ate dinner and….. I think he likes me!" she squealed. Sasuke felt his heart get pricked again, "I doubt it." he mumbled.

"Huh? But….. I …..he…" her eyes dropped and frowned sadly. Naruto noticed this.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. Teme doesn't know what he's saying, right?" he looked at Sasuke, "Whatever." Then,

_Poof_

"Yo." Kakashi had his eyes on his book but, lowered it when he didn't get yelled at. Sakura was leaning on the rail frowning, Naruto was trying to cheer her up and, Sasuke was leaning against a tree.

"Who died?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sakura's love life." Sasuke stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then,

_SLAP!_

"You, you, you ! Don't ever talk about my love life when **you** don't even have one!" and with that she ran away.

**Okay, I know it's short. Sorry. **

**Review pls. :-)o**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. xx

Recap

"Who died?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sakura's love life." Sasuke stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then,

_SLAP!_

"You, you, you ! Don't ever talk about my love life when you don't even have one!" and with that she ran away.

Chap. 2

"Oohhh….. teme, you did it now. Sakura-Chan totally hates you…..HAHAHAHAHAHA, you got slapped!!!" Sasuke glared at the boy, "Shut it or you'll be slapped all the way to Pluto!"

"Yeah? Bring it!"

Grrrrrr

Arghhh

GRRRRRRRRR

ARGHHHHHHH

"Okay, since you guys obviously have problems, well, more than usual, I'll give you a day off. Oh, and Sasuke," said boy looked toward his sensei, "If Sakura doesn't come tomorrow, you **will** be punished." and with that, he left.

"Oohhh…..you're in trouble." Naruto teased.

"He said _if_, baka." He said flicking his forehead.

"Itai!" he rubbed his head then noticed Sasuke was leaving.

"If you're going to talk to her, be careful! She can rip you to shreds without giving it a second thought!" he yelled. 'Better start writing his will.'

He walked toward Sakura's house. 'Okay, just say sorry and maybe I won't die today.' He walked up to the door and knocked lightly hoping she wasn't there. Honestly, he wished he didn't insult her in the first place because he didn't like hurting her and, he was an Uchiha with his Uchiha pride on the line.

_Knock knock_

_Foot steps_

Sakura opened the door and frowned, "What do you want?" she spat.

"Look, I'm here to say sorry." He mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?!" she hissed, her hand glowing a deadly purple.

"Hn."

'That tears it!'

_Bam!_

"Oi, teme! Did you apolo-"he stopped and smiled a cheesy smile. There, sitting on the ground, was a black-and-blue Sasuke Uchiha.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto grabbed his stomach and fell on the ground.

_Poof_

"Yo." He smiled, "Sooo……I see, I guess the apology didn't work out." Sasuke gave him a glare that just screamed 'shut it or else' Just then,

"Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late." She smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Sakura!" they turned around. Running toward them was the same guy Sasuke saw at Sakura's house. 'Masaki.'

"Masaki-kun, what are you doing here?"

"You left your knives and boomerang stuff at my house." He said giving her the kunais and shurikens.

"Thanks."

"See you later?"

"Yeah." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he waved good bye.

"Well, someone's love life came back to life." Kakashi said smiling at Sakura.

She blushed but, it quickly went away, "He **so** likes me." She said and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

'Hmmm….I feel like paying Masaki a 'friendly' visit'

**It's short and I'm sorry. I don't like typing. Gomen. **

**Review pls. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

She blushed but, it quickly went away, "He **so** likes me." She said and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

'Hmmm….I feel like paying Masaki a 'friendly' visit'

Chap. 3

"Stupid (grumble) Masaki-_kun_ (grumble grumble)"

Sasuke walked toward Masaki's house. How does he know where it is? Well, let's just say, for the Uchiha, threatening works **very **well.

_Knock knock….. no, BAM BAM BAM!_

Sasuke was literally pounding on the door. 'Open up already!'

The door opened but, not by Masaki, by Sakura.

"Who is i- Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, who was it? Hey, aren't you one of Sakura's friends?"

"I wouldn't call him my friend." Sasuke glared at Masaki as Sakura glared at him.

Noticing this, Masaki left, "Well, ummm… I'm going back inside. I'll leave you two alone."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked, "Do I have to give you another black eye for you to stop bugging me?"

"Who said I was here for you? I'm here to talk to Masaki, baka."

"Why?" she said, 'He's on to something…'

"Hn. It's none of your business."

"Just tell me." She begged. Sakura stuck her lip out ever so slightly. 'Why is she doing that?' Her eyes became big and she kind of looked like puss from Shrek.

"Just move. It's not about you." He lied.

"Fine." She stepped to the side but, just before he could step in, she comes back and this time she's wearing a black outfit and black shades. 'What the heck.'

She smiled, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, and I don't need one." He tried walking in but, Sakura blocked him.

"I'm sorry but, if you wish to speak with him, you will need an appointment." She smirked.

"Sakura…" he growled. She smirked even wider, "Tell me what you want and I'll let you in." he sighed.

"I just need to talk with him."

"Yeah, and I need a new desk for Tsunade because I broke hers but, you don't see me at your house do you now?"

"Sakura!" she turned around, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

"Hey, ask your friend if he wants to eat with us." Sakura sighed, "Do you want to eat with us, no? Well, okay then." She tried to close the door but, Sasuke blocked it, "Actually, I'd love to." He smirked. She glared.

They ate in silence. Until,

"So, you and Sakura-Chan okay now?" Masaki asked. 'Sakura-_Chan_?'

Before Sasuke could speak, Sakura interrupted, "We're just fine."

"Awesome! Hey, Sakura-Chan, why don't we bring your friends to the fair?"

"Uhhh….. I think we'll have to skip on that. I'm pretty sure we have a mission." She fibbed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we don't." Sasuke argued.

"We never asked you so shut it."

"Why don't we just ask first, okay?" Masaki sighed. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

After dinner Masaki offered to do the dishes and Sakura offered to see Sasuke out.

Before Sasuke left he turned toward Sakura, "I bet everyone will _love_ to go to the fair." He smirked.

"Well, everyone can go but, _you're_ not invited." She said and leaned in so her face was only a inch away from his, "Good night." And with that she slammed the door shut.

**Okey****dokey****, thanks for reviewing!**

**Review pls.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Recap

After dinner Masaki offered to do the dishes and Sakura offered to see Sasuke out.

Before Sasuke left he turned toward Sakura, "I bet everyone will _love_ to go to the fair." He smirked.

"Well, everyone can go but, _you're_ not invited." She said and leaned in so her face was only an inch away from his, "Good night." And with that she slammed the door shut.

Chap. 3

Sasuke stood there, his face the color of an over ripe tomato.

'WHAT. THE. HELL.'

The next day Sasuke woke up, sweat covering his face. 'What the heck is wrong with me?!' Sasuke obviously didn't sleep well last night.

_Sasuke's dream_

_Sasuke sat there, not knowing what to do. He tried running forward, he tried yelling, __he__ even spent 5 minutes closing his eyes hoping it would all go away. Th__at__ didn't work. What could possibly be that scary? Well, it's something called, a chickflick. Yes, a chickflick._

_In front of him was a huge screen showing him the most dreaded thing he has ever seen._

_Him and Sakura.__Together.__ Too close. __Lips touching.__ And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fact that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying the fact that she had her arms around him, the fact that she was responding__ to the kiss__, and the fact that it felt so _nice_. Then, something happened………_

_He woke up._

_End of dream_

He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at the clock he was going to be later than usual. He got up and took a shower. When he was done he quickly changed and popped a tomato in his mouth.

Once he got to the bridge his eyes widened, sitting on the ground was Sakura and Masaki. And to make everything worst, they were kissing and hugging, it made him want to puke. He walked up to them but, the y didn't notice him. He was just about to talk but, remembered something. 'It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. I can't say anything……but, I can make them stop kissing.'

"Oi, get a room."

They broke apart and instantly blushed. They quickly stood up and waved good bye awkwardly. Sasuke leaned on a tree and Sakura, not wanting to look at him, jumped into the tree and sat on the branch, still blushing.

Soon, Naruto came and everything went alright until the branch Sakura was on started to crack. Unfortunately, the branch was rotting. So….

_Crack,_

_Crack,_

_Snap!_

And, down goes Sakura but, she's lucky that Sasuke was under her to break the fall!

"Sakura…." Sasuke growled but, on the inside he was trying **really** hard not to blush. You can't really blame him though, Sakura was on top of him and it was a **very** uncomfortable position.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Naruto fell on the floor, again.

And, too make matters worst, guess who shows up?

_Poof_

"Yo." He smiled at the sight, "Well, I guess you guys aren't fighting anymore."

Sakura quickly got of Sasuke but, maybe a little too quickly. Sakura accidentally hit Sasuke's… ummm…… man-part so he did what he that was appropriate at the time.

He yelled out in pain and tripped Sakura so she landed back on top of him.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review pls.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

_Poof_

"Yo." He smiled at the sight, "Well, I guess you guys aren't fighting anymore."

Sakura quickly got of Sasuke but, maybe a little too quickly. Sakura accidentally hit Sasuke's… ummm…… man-part so he did what he that was appropriate at the time.

He yelled out in pain and tripped Sakura so she landed back on top of him.

Chap. 5

Now, if Sakura had landed in the same position, she would have gotten off of Sasuke and would have made sure not to hurt him again. But she wasn't in the same position, nope, this time their lips were touching. Wait, let me rephrase that, their lips were **smashed** against each other. Everyone's eyes widened but, not only because they were kissing, because they wouldn't **stop.**

"Ummm….Sakura-Chan? Teme?"

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto, you will spar with me today. Let them have some alone time." Naruto shrugged, "Okay."

(A few seconds later)

Because of their lungs, they broke apart.

"!!!!!!!"

They stared into each others eyes.

"Sasuke…..Kun?"

They jumped off of each other and blushed.

"I'll see,"

"See you,"

"You,"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

And they left both thinking the same thing,

'OMG!'

The next morning, it was Sakura's turn to be freaked out.

_Sakura's dream_

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hm?_

_"I…I…I think I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_They leaned in and there lips __met each others in a sweet kiss. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kept his hands on her hips as the kiss got deeper._

_'She tastes like brown sugar…. __So sweet.'_

_'He tastes so minty.'_

_She opened her eyes as they broke apart. She gasped._

_"Sa-Sasuke?"_

_But, before he could say anything he disappeared._

_Everything around her started to change, she was now at home._

_Then._

_"__Okaa__-san!"_

_"__Okaa__-san?!"_

_"__Okaa__-san, I fell on the swing!" the little girl looked like a __chibi__ version of Sakura except her eyes were onyx._

_"Sakura."__ She turned around to see Sasuke smiling at her._

_"What are you doing in my house?!"_

_"Hey, it was your idea, we could've moved to the Uchiha estate but, you didn't want to."_

_"What?!!!"_

_End of dream_

'What is happening to me?'

Then, she remembered Masaki, 'Maybe he's not the one.'

She got up and took a shower, got out, grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and, turned the T.V. On.

Once she got ready she left the house and went back in soaking wet.

"Stupid rain."

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm in a writer's block moment. Help!**

**Review pls.**


	6. note

Note:

I'm having hard time writing at this point so please, review and tell me what I should do with the story. I would really appreciate it. I'll try to come up with something but, it might take a while since I'm new at this.

Review pls. HELP!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and some of the ideas in this. Thanks for all the help!

Recap

'What is happening to me?'

Then, she remembered Masaki, 'Maybe he's not the one.'

She got up and took a shower, got out, grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and, turned the T.V. On.

Once she got ready she left the house and went back in soaking wet.

"Stupid rain."

Chap. 6

Since it was raining, Sakura stayed home. What is she doing? Well, she's having a catfight with herself.

'I can't like Sasuke, it's impossible! I gave up on him! That's the whole reason I met Masaki!!!'

Sakura collapsed on her bed. 'I just need a break. I wonder if Ino wants to come with me to the mall tomorrow. Wait, no, she'll be with Shikamaru. 'Sakura sighed, 'Oh I could bring Hina- no, she'll be ramen shopping with Naruto.'

"Ughhh!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

Standing on her porch holding umbrellas, was a ribbon covered Ino, a cup and plate holder that looked like Tenten, and a snack counter that looked like Hinata.

"Uhhh… can I help you?" Sakura smiled.

"Hey forehead, you know the fair coming up? Well, where putting up all the decorations and stuff but, we need your help." Sakura cocked an eyebrow at them, 'They don't want to put me in a booth or something, right?'

"Sakura, can you host a kissing booth?" they stared at her with wide puppy dog eyes.

'Dang it.'

"Pl-please Sakura?" said girl sighed. 'They are my friends but, why a **kissing **booth?'

"I'll host a booth but, not a kissing booth."

"But all the booths are filled. Come on Sakura, **we **have boyfriends."Tenten stated. Sakura fell anime style.

Ino whispered into Tenten's ear, "She has a boyfriend."

"REALLY!?! I didn't know you and Sasuke were dating!"

"Ummm…. Tenten, Sa-Sakura isn't dating Sasuke-san. She's dating….ummm."

"Masaki." Sakura finished.

"Well, is he coming to the fair?" Ino asked.

"Ummm…. I don't think so,"

"Perfect. You can do the booth, wash your mouth afterwards, and everyone will be happy!"

"Ino!"

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with anything." Ino pouted.

"Please, Sakura?" They begged.

"Okay, okay, I'll do the stupid booth." She said bitterly.

"THANK YOU!" they tackled her into a bear hug.

Then, they waved good bye, "Be at the fair by 9:00 tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Sakura went back to bed and hid under the covers. 'How is a kissing booth supposed to help me figure out my love life?'

It was around lunch until the rain stopped. Sakura decided that maybe having a boyfriend was a bad idea for her. Yup, she was going to be a single woman after this and she was looking forward to it. Plus, she brought her friend Sayaka. After thinking about it, she thought they would make an awesome couple. They were both smart, good at cooking, and good at sports. She knocked on the door.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Oh, hey Saku-"he stared at Sayaka. She blushed when she noticed this.

"Ummm….Masaki, I… I think we should meet other people. And here is your other person." Sakura said as she pushed Sayaka in front of her, "Have fun." And with that, she left them alone. She smiled when she saw the new couple walk in the comfy home. 'I am good.'

**Sorry for the wait. My bro was using the comp. for his own FF. And thanks for your help.**

**Review pls.**


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Ummm….Masaki, I… I think we should meet other people. And here is your other person." Sakura said as she pushed Sayaka in front of her, "Have fun." And with that, she left them alone. She smiled when she saw the new couple walk in the comfy home. 'I am good.'

Chap. 7

The next day Sakura got ready and walked over to the fair. Her outfit was a simple light green tang top and jeans. She already told Ino about the other day and if she knew Ino, she knew she would tell everyone.

"Sakura, follow me." She did what she was told and followed Tenten to a small yellow booth that had two chairs and a box for the tickets.

"Okay, this is your booth but, we didn't put your sign up yet so, wait a sec. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

Sakura looked around; everyone was busy setting up the booths and snacks. Then, Tenten came back with Ino, they were carrying a pink sign that had the words 'kiss me' on it.

"Wait a second; you can't put that on my booth."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm not going to be under a sign that says 'kiss me'."

"Come on forehead."

Sakura sighed, "Whatever."

It was around 10:30 when everyone started coming. Almost everyone came. Masaki even came holding hands with Sayaka. Everything was ok until people started to come to her booth. But Sakura never had to kiss anyone, except for some little kids. She would just give them a peck on the cheek and they would be happy. No older kids came to the booth but, it wasn't because they didn't want to, it was because they weren't allowed to. Apparently, Naruto had told Sasuke that she was hosting a kissing booth and he had come to the fair. Whenever a guy started to walk to the booth he would scare him off by growling or threatening them.

"Why are you scaring off my customers?"

"Why are you hosting a stupid booth?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Who ever said I cared." Sakura walked out from the booth and walked in front of him.

"**Do** you care?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

She sighed, "I'm going to grab a snack."

'Stupid Uchiha. I have to get that boy a dictionary some day.'

Neji passed by and eyed the Uchiha and then looked at the booth next to him. 'A kissing booth?'

"Hn, you want to kiss a girl you don't even know?" Sasuke glared.

"No. I'm just watching out for a friend."

"A friend?" He looked at the booth again and remembered that Tenten told him that Sakura was going to take the kissing booth.

"So you're watching out for Sakura?" Neji smirked, "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

Sasuke growled.

"So you're making sure no one takes **your** Sakura?" He said, the smirk getting wider.

"I wouldn't care if she kissed Sai or any other stupid guy."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Whatever."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, 'Would I care? No, of course not.'

**Sorry for the wait, I had to do some stuff.**

**Review pls.**


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and an idea in this chap.

Recap

"So you're making sure no one takes **your** Sakura?" He said, the smirk getting wider.

"I wouldn't care if she kissed Sai or any other stupid guy."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Whatever."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, 'Would I care? No, of course not.'

Chap. 8

Sakura came back with a strawberry popsicle in her hand. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm hungry." She sucked on her little ice treat.

By the time Sakura finished her popsicle; her lips were a sweet red color.

"Yum!"

Sasuke smirked.

Then, "TEME!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto stopped in front of Sakura's booth and tilted his head, "Eh? Ano, Sakura-Chan, Why are you doing a **kissing** booth?"

"Don't ask." Sakura said, 'I should've stayed home.'

"Hey, teme, were** you** going to kiss Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said smirking.

"Shut it."

"Hey, why are you here any way?"

"He doesn't want me to kiss anyone." Sakura said smirking.

"Ohhh…..so you want Sakura-Chan all for yourself." Naruto said smiling a cheesy smile.

"Naruto…." he growled.

"So you **do** care!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE DOING THAT!?!" Sasuke grabbed the wall behind him and started hitting his head.

Sakura walked up to him, "Sasuke?"

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Sakura sighed and walked over to Naruto, "Is he going to be ok?" Naruto shrugged. Then, Naruto thought of a plan, "Sakura, stay right here."

"Okay."

"Oi, teme, come over here."

Not really thinking correctly, Sasuke walked over to Naruto but, Naruto 'accidentally' stuck his foot out and,

_BAM!_

Just like before, they were in a total lip lock. And again, they wouldn't **stop.**

"Oi, Sakura-Chan, teme, there's kids around here and, I don't think making out on the ground is very 'educational.'"

Naruto sighed, 'Maybe I should've done this somewhere else.' He shrugged, 'At least the Ero-sannin isn't here.' And with that, he went off, probably looking for his beloved Hinata-Chan.

'Why am I **kissing** him?!' Sakura was in denial of the fact that she **did** still have feelings for Sasuke. But, hey, when you're in denial you're in denial.

'Dang it, Sasuke, be a man and stop kissing your teammate….. Ughhh, why did she have to taste so good? Curse that popsicle.'

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, look! The lady is drowning and the man is doing CPR!" they immediately broke apart.

"Okaa-san, she's alive!" the mother quickly apologized before taking her oh-so loud daughter away.

"…"

_Silence_

_Awkward silence_

The two looked at each other and, Sakura blushed so bad that her cheeks looked like they were covered in ketchup! Sasuke wasn't doing much better though; his face looked like they were made out of ketchup!

He stood up and offered her a hand. She nervously took it and stood up only to be dragged by the boy.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"Hn."

"For Kami's sake, what does that mean?"

"Just follow me."

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked, 'She's taking after me.'

When they reached their destination Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke…"

**Sorry for not updating for a very long time. I haven't been on for awhile so sorry. Also, sorry for the shortness.**

**Review pls.**


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"Hn."

"For Kami's sake, what does that mean?"

"Just follow me."

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked, 'She's taking after me.'

When they reached their destination Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke…"

Chap. 9

They were at a garden filled with beautiful, vibrant flowers. In the middle of the garden there was a path that led to a large waterfall.

Sakura walked through the garden smiling at the bright colors around her. Once she saw the waterfall she turned around and gave the man behind her a sweet hug. He was surprised at the sudden gesture but, wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him and smiled before going back to the waterfall.

"This is so… AWESOME! "

"It was my parent's favorite spot. My father brought my mother here before their wedding." Sakura smiled.

"That's so romantic."

Sasuke smiled, "They brought me here when I was four. They told me that they came here to relax."

Sakura turned to face him and had a confused look on her face.

"Why did you bring me here?" he walked toward her until he was in front of her.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked down so her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Sakura?"

She looked up, her eyes closed.

"Sakura?"

"Do you care?"

"Care about what?"

"Do you care about me?" She looked at him sadly.

He didn't answer.

"I'll see you later." She turned and walked away from him.

(With Sakura)

'He guards my booth like a watchdog, he slams his lips on mine, he brings me to his parent's favorite spot but, he won't tell me if he cares about me.'

She walked towards her couch with a jar of peanut butter and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

'Love truly sucks.'

She popped a romantic drama into her T.V. and a peanut butter covered cookie into her mouth as the movie started.

'I feel like a sappy movie.'

(With Sasuke)

'Do I care? Of course I care! Or, maybe I'm just hallucinating. For Kami-sama's sake, why is it this hard?!'

He walked over to his couch and started to watch some wrestling.

'I can't believe I can't even tell if I care or if I don't. I feel like body slamming someone.'

_Ring _

_Ring_

He picked up the phone, "What?" he obviously didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Teme, open the door." 'Great, just what I needed.'

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the door. With a click, the door opened and guess what Sasuke did.

_Bam!_

"Itai!" yup, he hit him with the phone.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"All I wanted to know was what you did with Sakura-Chan." He said with a sly smile.

_Bam!_

"Itai! Why do you keep doing that?!" he rubbed his new bruise, his smile gone.

"Stop hanging around with that hermit and his one-man fan club, pervert." Naruto saw a bit of confusion in his friend's eyes and knew he had a problem.

"Teme, what happened?" he asked, changing from joking to serious.

Sasuke sighed and let the orange clad in.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha, "I didn't know you watch wrestling. Wow, this really is bad, the last time I saw you watching T.V. was……never."

"Look, are you going to help me or not?"

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**Review pls.**


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Teme, what happened?" he asked, changing from joking to serious.

Sasuke sighed and let the orange clad in.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha, "I didn't know you watch wrestling. Wow, this really is bad, the last time I saw you watching T.V. was……never."

"Look, are you going to help me or not?"

Chap. 10

"Of course I will." Naruto smiled.

"But, I don't know the problem." Sasuke sighed and started to tell the fox about the kiss, the dream, the garden, and about everything else.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. One day I see an annoying fan girl then the next day I see Masaki's girlfriend then the day after that I see a single girl at a kissing booth! I feel like I'm hallucinating!" Sasuke was now stretched out on the couch. Naruto sighed.

'Really, is this the **Uchiha genius**?'

"Teme, you really are a teme." Sasuke growled at the boy.

"Don't you get it? **You like Sakura-Chan**." Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he was Itachi telling him to slit his throat. Naruto slapped his head.

"Look, it's simple, **you love her**. All the dreams, the fact you like it when I push you on top of her, and even the jealousy of someone with her are signs of love. It's like the time I almost killed Kiba because he hugged Hinata-Chan." Naruto gave him a pat on the back, "No one said love was that hard. Sleep on it. Don't work your brain too hard." He teased.

_Bam!_

"Itai! That's it, I'm going to get some ramen." And the one-man ramen fan club left the building.

'I…**love** her?'

(With Sakura)

_"I…I love you!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Please, don't go! If you do I'll scream!"_

'Please, been there, done that. He doesn't care.'

She sighed as she finished her third jar of peanut butter.

Sakura had finished 3 jars of peanut butter, 5 plates of cookies, and watched 3 sappy romance movies.

_Ring_

_Ring_

She read the caller ID.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Forehead, where did you go? We all went out and you missed **Gaara** sing **'The Sand Man'** and **Hinata** sing **'Respect'**! It was awesome!"

"Sorry, I was… with someone."

"Oh Kami, what did that chicken haired loser do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sitting on your couch watching romance movies and eating your cookies covered in peanut butter again, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Sakura."

"Okay, so what?"

"What did he do?"

"Look, I don't feel like talking."

_Ding dong_

She walked over to the door.

"Who is i- Ino?!"

"I. Don't. Care." She stated and grabbed her arm before dragging her to her favorite spot, the Konoha mall.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

"I know exactly what to do about your 'problem'."

**Sorry for the shortness. ****Also, sorry for not writing a lot.**** I've been lazy this week. **

**Review pls.**


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"What did he do?"

"Look, I don't feel like talking."

_Ding dong_

She walked over to the door.

"Who is i- Ino?!"

"I. Don't. Care." She stated and grabbed her arm before dragging her to her favorite spot, the Konoha mall.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

"I know exactly what to do about your 'problem'."

Chap. 11

They walked into a pink decorated shop.

"Ino, I don't think shopping will help."

"Forehead, shopping is just part of the plan."

She dragged her pink headed friend over to a light green and white dress, "I think this is **perfect** for you."

Sakura smiled, "It is nice but, how is shopping part of the plan?"

Ino sighed and whispered into her ear. Slowly a smile crept its way onto the girl's face.

"Okay, let's go shopping!" and in a flash, Sakura was in the dressing room.

(2 hours later)

Ino and Sakura walked out of the mall, bags in each hand.

"Let's go to my house."

"'Kay!"

By the time they got to Ino's house it was almost dinner. **(Don't really mind the time and stuff**** in the story****i****t doesn't really make sense. )**

"I feel like sushi." Ino dug in her fridge.

"Oi, forehead, how about some sushi?" she held a container with all kinds of seafood and whatnot.

"Sure." She sat on the couch channel surfing.

Ino eventually came out with a plate of sushi, chopsticks, and some soda cans.

"Catch!" Sakura easily caught the soda with one hand as the other still controlled the remote.

After they finished eating they started looking at the stuff they bought. Shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, and well, more dresses filled the heavy bags.

"Come on, let's go and try these on!" the blond squealed before jumping off the couch with her guest right behind her.

(With Sasuke)

An irritated Uchiha stomped his way into the famous ramen shop where his fox like friend was already on his fifth bowl.

"Yo! What's up?"

"Hn."

"Please, don't tell me you're still in denial and fighting with yourself because you're too thick headed." He sighed. 'Seriously, what do they see in him.'

Naruto stared at his teammate; he looked like he was dead! He was pale, quite, and I don't think he's blinking or breathing!

"Oi, teme, you dead?!" he waved his hand franticly in front of the dark boy.

"Shut it, dobe." Naruto smiled.

"Good thing you didn't die, Sakura-Chan would've killed me." Sasuke winced at the name; she's been on his mind the whole day.

Naruto patted him on the back, "Don't worry teme; the acceptance stage is after the denial stage… I think." He shrugged it off and ordered Sasuke a bowl before returning to his own.

(The next morning)

Sakura walked into the empty kitchen. She had slept over at Ino's but the pig was still asleep.

"Hmmm….. I feel like some cookies." Spotting the snack of her desire she grabbed the box when she heard someone at the door.

'Who the heck is it?'

Sakura opened the door to see the genius Shikamaru or Shika-kun in Ino's case.

"Sakura?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. She was in pink pajamas with little piglets on them and white fuzzy slippers.

"**INO-PIG!!! YOUR BF IS HERE!**"

"**I'M COMING SHIKA-KUN!**" He sighed and mumbled a 'troublesome'.

Sakura dug in her cookie box before pulling out a flower shaped cookie, "Want?"

"No thanks, what are you doing here anyways."

"Sleepover." She said simply. He sighed again.

Ino walked over to her boy friend giving him a peck before heading into the kitchen.

"Shika-kun, are you staying for breakfast?"

"Sure, whatever."

Ino sighed before grabbing an apron. She walked over to Sakura who was currently digging in the box of treats until it was yanked away.

"What?" Sakura had some crumbs all over her mouth.

"Forehead, cookies aren't part of breakfast." She said her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." She turned toward the living room mumbling 'Bossy' and of course 'Ino-pig'.

(Back with Sasuke)

Sasuke had been awake for hours.

_Knock_

_Knock_

He answered the door only to be greeted by the dobe and **Masaki**.

**Thanks for reading this much! Sorry if it's a little bad, it's my first one.**

**Review pls.**


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

Sasuke had been awake for hours.

_Knock_

_Knock_

He answered the door only to be greeted by the dobe and **Masaki.**

Chap. 12

"What do**you **want?" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Oi, teme, don't worry. Masaki agreed to help you hook up with Sakura-Chan." Sasuke sighed before letting them in.

'Cool! It actually worked.'

Sasuke sat on his black leather armchair as the two 'guests' sat on the couch.

_Silence_

"Soooo… ummm, well, um. Are we going to think of a plan?" Masaki hadn't really gotten to know the Uchiha but, he did know that he was strong. **Very** strong.

"Hn."

Then, Naruto placed something on the coffee table. It was a small picture of them together. Sasuke was in the corner and Sakura was goofing off with Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared at the picture. He smirked and stood up, "You guys gonna help me or what?"

"**Dattebayo**"

(Sakura)

"Bye Shika-kun!" and "Bye, Shikamaru!" were said by the two girls. They had finished breakfast and Shikamaru had sat there as the two gossiped and all that. It was after lunch when Shikamaru left.

"Okay forehead, let's start on your problem."

"Okay?"

"Come on!"

Ino dragged her to her light blue room. It was decorated with seashells and had a nice view of the village.

"Okay, first we have to get you dressed up then, get him to ask you out without having a nosebleed and, ask him how he feels without asking him directly how he feels." Sakura had a blank look on her face.

"I only liked this plan because I could go shopping."

"I'm going to make sure that Uchiha sees just what you can be." Ino smiled and then began to dig up her closet. She finally found the white heeled sandals and went to her jewelry box; she took out a sparkly necklace that had a cute butterfly with hot pink rhinestones for the wings. Sakura took out the light green knee length dress with the white lace decoration and went in the bathroom as Ino got all of her beauty stuff out.

When Sakura came out she looked perfect. Ino clapped as she walked toward her mirror. Ino gave her some simple, clear, peach flavored lip gloss as she fixed her hair. By the time they were done Sakura was gorgeous with her shiny, straight, shoulder length hair.

"You look awesome!" Ino squealed, "I am way too good."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her reflection.

(With Sasuke)

"So she hates onions but, likes onion rings?"

"Yeah. She also hates Elmo but, she loves big bird." Masaki was currently telling Sasuke everything he knew about Sakura, even if it didn't really matter he still told him.

"Okay, what's her favorite color? It's green right?"

"Yes. She also likes dark blue but, I don't really know why."

"Maybe she likes it because of teme's clothes." Naruto pointed Sasuke's dark blue jacket and sweatpants.

"Hn. I think I know enough now."

"Okay, now teme, we need to work on your clothes.

"I'm not wearing an orange suit."

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Besides, you wouldn't be able to pull it off.

_Bam!_

"Itai!"

**Sorry for shortness.**

**Review pls.**


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Okay, now teme, we need to work on your clothes.

"I'm not wearing an orange suit."

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Besides, you wouldn't be able to pull it off."

_Bam!_

"Itai!"

Chap. 13

Sasuke brought them to his room and opened his closet.

_Silence_

**Oo**

"Ummm… teme…. Your closet is filled with nothing but your normal everyday clothes." Sasuke sighed and opened one of his drawers. It was filled with the jackets and sweatpants like the ones he was wearing. Naruto and Masaki fell anime style.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

In a flash Sasuke was dragged from his house by the two boys and was headed to the dreaded place called…

**The mall.**

"Let me go!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"No!!!"

"Let me goooooo!!!" Sasuke kicked and squirmed but it was useless, they were inside.

"Teme, we have to get you some new clothes if you want to impress Sakura-Chan."

"Yeah, it's just to get some nice clothes." Masaki said reassuringly.

"You have to impress Sakura-Chan unless you want to marry one of your fan girls. I can call **Ayame** anytime."

"…" Naruto smirked. Ayame was Sasuke's #1 fan girl. On valentines she would send him card**s** the size of your head, on Christmas she'd hang mistletoes all over herself and **chase** Sasuke, and on his birthday she had a cake sent to his house **and jumped** out of it!

'I like Sakura **way** more than that stalker.'

"Ooh! That's were I got my orange suit from the Christmas party, let's go there!"

They started to look around as Sasuke leaned back on a wall, his eyes closed.

"Teme!" the boy walked toward his blond friend, "Hn."

"How about this?" He held a plain black suit with a tie in, of course, orange.

"I'm not going to a fancy party, dobe."

What about this?" Sasuke turned to look at what Masaki was holding. It was a white and blue button up shirt with dress pants.

"Hn."

Once they got back to Sasuke's house they made him change, **tried** to fix his hair and, ate some ramen courtesy of Naruto. Then they headed toward Sakura's house.

"Okay, here's the plan, you take Sakura-Chan out on a date." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

When they knocked on the door no one answered.

"Maybe she's at Ino's." Masaki guessed.

"Or she could be out on a date with some better looking guy." Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What? It **could** happen you know."

"Let's check at Ino's"

When they were at her house Sakura answered. The very second she came out Sasuke had a **nosebleed**.

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**Review pls.**


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Maybe she's at Ino's." Masaki guessed.

"Or she could be out on a date with some better looking guy." Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What? It **could** happen you know."

"Let's check at Ino's"

When they were at her house Sakura answered. The very second she came out Sasuke had a **nosebleed**.

Chap. 14

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura froze with her hands over her mouth as Sasuke who was looking a lot like Bloody Mary right now was covering his nose.

'Should I be happy or sad about the fact he's bleeding to death?"

"**Ino!!!**" said person ran down toward the door.

"What's wro- What the heck?!" She stared blankly at the bleeding boy at the door.

"Wait." Sakura ran inside and came back with some tissue.

She kneeled down on her knees since Sasuke was sitting on the ground and started to clean up the blood. Once that was done Sasuke had finally stopped leaking his insides and was blushing like crazy.

'Why the hell does she look like that?! Normal people don't wear dresses and make up when they stay home!'

Sasuke had gotten blood on his shirt so Ino offered to wash it so Sasuke was shirtless and sitting on the couch with Sakura in the living room as Naruto and Masaki were panicking on what to do.

(Naruto and Masaki in Ino's room)

"What are we going to do now?! Everything is ruined!" Naruto was being a drama queen right now and Masaki had 'the cup isn't half empty, it's half full!' attitude.

"Naruto, don't panic, we just have to get him to ask Sakura out and dress him up again then everything will be fine."

"What?"

Naruto and Masaki stared at the door way, Ino was in an apron and had a confused but slightly happy face on.

"Uhhh…" 'Dang it! Maybe talking in **Ino's** room wasn't a good idea.'

"Are you guys trying to hook Sakura and Sasuke up?!" Naruto and Masaki inwardly cursed until they heard what Ino said next.

"'Cause if you are I would love to help." Naruto and Masaki eyed her suspiciously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sakura still doesn't know she likes Sasuke and its hard convincing her that he does care about her." They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, from now on our job is to get Sasuke and Sakura-Chan together. Dattebayo!"

(With Sasuke and Sakura in the living room)

_Awkward no, _**very **_awkward silence_

"…."

_Crickets chirping_

"Sooo… why are you here with Naruto and Masaki?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the whole reason he was here, 'How am I suppose to ask her to dinner after I have a nosebleed and my shirt taken away from me?!'

"…"

"Were you here to see In-"

"Sakura, want to have dinner with me?" Sakura's eyes looked like jelly filled doughnuts. 'He's asking if I want to have dinner with him!?!'

"Ummm…Sakura?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face. His face was a little pink as he waited for an answer.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure." She smiled cutely.

(With Ino, Naruto, and Masaki in hiding)

"Yes. He did it!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay, now we have to make the date go smoothly and people won't think Sasuke's gay anymore!' Ino cheered.

'Teme's gay?! Wow, who knew?'

**Again, sorry for the shortness.**** Thanks to all the people who are still reading this**

**Review pls.**


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Huh? Oh, um, sure." She smiled cutely.

(With Ino, Naruto, and Masaki in hiding)

"Yes. He did it!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay, now we have to make the date go smoothly and people won't think Sasuke's gay anymore!' Ino cheered.

'Teme's gay?! Wow, who knew?'

(Dinner time)

"Awesome teme! You look like a million bucks… okay that's not true; honestly you only look like 50, 55 dollars."

_Bam!_

And just like he's been doing for the past few days, Sasuke hit him on the head but, with a new twist, he put chakra in it!

"Itai!!!!!" Naruto rolled on the floor rubbing his head and muttering 'I'm going to kill you.' and 'Hinata-Chan, make the ice cube stop hitting me.'

Sasuke had to get some new clothes so now he had a soft black fabric button up shirt with the first two buttons open and a pair of dark brown dress pants. Sasuke slipped on some dark colored sneakers and went in his bathroom while Masaki, who was getting some ice for Naruto, was in the kitchen.

"Okay stay calm, it's just dinner." Sasuke stood over the sink.

'Stay calm? STAY CALM!? It took us **how** many years to ask her out and now we're on our **first **date with her and you want me to be calm!?!'

Sasuke splashed some water on his face before walking out.

"Oi, dobe, I'm going."

Naruto quickly jumped off the floor and stopped Sasuke with Masaki behind him.

"Wait, we have to make sure you're ready. Breath check." Sasuke didn't move.

"Okay, well, you brushed your teeth so we won't bother with that. Flowers?" Sasuke reached over to the small table next to the door and got the bouquet of flowers and the house key.

"Okay, well, you have your keys too. Hmmm…what else?"

"Does he have enough money?" Masaki asked. Sasuke opened his wallet. 10 bucks lay inside, **ten bucks** to feed **two** people at one of the fanciest and **expensive** restaurants in the village? Yup, Sasuke really isn't the smart boy everyone thinks he is or, he's expecting Sakura will order a **very** small salad there.

"Teme, aren't you suppose to be rich? You may look like 50 dollars but you don't even have half of it in your wallet." Sasuke glared at the boy and sighed, 'First course tonight, a bite of Uchiha pride with a sprinkle of embarrassment.'

"Dobe, can I borrow some money?" he looked away in shame.

"Yeah, about that, teme, I'm broke." He showed him the empty frog wallet that was so old Naruto put bandages on it.

"Here, Masaki to the rescue." He handed him some money and smiled when he heard a small thank you.

(At Sakura's)

Ino had lent Sakura a dress before going out with Shikamaru but, she was actually meeting Naruto and Masaki at the restaurant. Since Sasuke hadn't told Sakura what time he would come she thought he would be there around 7. Of course she was wrong 'cause if she wasn't everything would've been smooth and that's just boring. Sasuke was there at 6 and sadly Sakura had just finished showering. Sakura went to the door and opened it before slamming it shut. Sasuke Uchiha had just seen her in a fluffy pink robe with bunny slippers and her hair all wet and messy.

20 minutes later Sakura walked out blushing. She turned scarlet when she saw Sasuke holding a ball off slightly red tissues and a bouquet of flowers. 'I gave him **another** nosebleed? Wait, flowers? Awww…'

"Um, sorry."

"It's okay." He handed her the sweet smelling gift and Sakura smiled, 'He's so sweet.'

He smirked finally used to seeing Sakura all fancy and elegant. She wore a strapless, silky, knee length, dark red dress with a simple glass bead necklace. She also wore a pair of shiny black ballet flats and her hair was now dry and hanging over her shoulders. As for make up, she was going for a natural look and only had some body glitter to make her sparkle.

Now, on to the restaurant.

**Sorry for not updating. **

**Review pls.**


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

Now, on to the restaurant.

Chap. 16

Once they were at the restaurant Sakura was as happy as a little kid in the Willy Wonka chocolate factory.

The restaurant was big and beautiful, it had flowers surrounding it and you could smell the awesome food. Waiters were everywhere handing out delicious steaks, lobster, sashimi, and other things she didn't even know. Sakura smiled as they went to in.

"I have a reservation under," Sasuke sighed, "Teme-Chan."

'Stupid Naruto."

A small chuckle slipped from the man's mouth as Sakura was laughing her ass off in her head.

"Yes, well, your table is ready Mr. Teme-Chan." Sasuke glared at him, 'He is so not getting a tip from me.'

(With Naruto, Masaki, and Ino)

"He actually said it!" Naruto was smiling at the name he gave to his poor little friend.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ino hit him on the head. Maybe that's why he isn't that bright, oh well.

Naruto, Masaki and Ino were wearing all black even though they were outside the windows in a bright green bush. They had a perfect view of the couple's table so they didn't miss a thing.

(Sasusaku)

They sat a mahogany table side by side as they looked at the menu.

'Uhhh….. Is this in English? Hmmm…..hey, steak! Yum! But it's **huge**!'

Sasuke looked over at Sakura; she was mouthing the foreign words….. Or at least trying to. Sasuke smirked and looked at what she was looking at.

"You want steak?" Sakura smiled.

"It's a little too big, I'm going to see what else they have." And with that she went back to the foreign menu not understanding half of what she was reading.

The waiter had come but Sakura was still reading the gibberish.

"Uhhh…"

"We'll share a steak." The waiter nodded. Sakura silently thanked Sasuke earning herself another smirk.

(After eating)

Sakura smiled as she wiped her mouth.

"Dessert?" Sakura smiled at him before nodding.

Soon a small cake was sent to their table. Sasuke smiled at the look Sakura had.

(In the bush)

"Awww….. That is so sweet." Ino smiled at her lucky pink haired friend.

"Yeah, I can almost taste it." Naruto had his face smashed against the glass and was drooling at the chocolate treat.

"Um, I think she was talking about Sasuke and Sakura." Masaki sighed, 'I sure hope he doesn't have a chocolate addiction like dad.' Masaki shuddered at the picture of his dad attacking the guy dressed as a Hershey's bar at the chocolate festival last year.

"Look, look!" Ino pointed at the couple.

(Sasusaku)

Sakura gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek and smiled as Sasuke's face turned a cherry red.

"Thanks for the cake!" she brushed some icing off of the chocolate coating and licked the sugary substance off her finger.

'Yum!'

(After eating the cake and keeping Naruto away from the window)

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the restaurant before Sasuke left for the restroom.

(In the boy's room)

Naruto and Masaki went in too after sneaking in without Sakura knowing.

"Hey teme, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"It's **Mr.** Teme to you." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto smiled big enough for you to see all of his teeth.

"Hn. Just don't follow me; I'm going to bring Sakura somewhere."

"Ohhh someone wants to have some_ alone_ time with his _precious flower_." Naruto smiled as he patted him on the back, "No problem."

"But you have to tell Ino too." Masaki reminded.

"Don't worry teme, we'll tell her." Naruto patted him on the back before leaving with Masaki to do just that. Sasuke followed after and smiled at himself.

'I'm not messing up this time.'

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for ****favoriting**** this ****fic****, I guess I'm not that bad after all. **

**Review pls.**


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap

"Ohhh someone wants to have some_ alone_ time with his _precious flower_." Naruto smiled as he patted him on the back, "No problem."

"But you have to tell Ino too." Masaki reminded.

"Don't worry teme, we'll tell her." Naruto patted him on the back before leaving with Masaki to do just that. Sasuke followed after and smiled at himself.

'I'm not messing up this time.'

Chap.17

Sasuke and Sakura walk silently.

_Silence_

_Crickets chirping_

_Slow breathing_

_Annoying silence_

"Um, Sasuke," said person turned toward the girl motioning her to go on, "Where are we going?"

"Hn." Sakura sighed and started going the opposite direction. Sasuke frowned and in a split second he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. 'She didn't hear my last thought did she?' Sasuke kept a tight grip on the girl as she tried to get out.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!! LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke mumbled something under his breath before setting her down.

It took Sakura 5 seconds to straiten out her dress, it took Sasuke 2 seconds to swipe her up so that she lay in his arms and, it took Sasuke 10 seconds to disappear in a puff of smoke and to reappear in his parents' favorite spot. Sakura frowned when they were back in the garden but, before she could get out Sasuke brought her to the waterfall. And guess what he did next.

_SPLASH!!!_

Sasuke jumped into the water, his arms still holding Sakura. He swam under the waterfall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura held on to the boy as she adjusted to the water's temperature. Sasuke kept his arms around her. Once she had adjusted she looked up at him with a very confused look, I mean, who wouldn't? In a quick move he pulled her under the water. Since she didn't take a breath she was now panicking until a pair of soft lips met hers. Sasuke gave her some oxygen but kept his lips on hers. After a few seconds they both went up and Sakura smiled. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at his face; he had a frown plastered on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't your first kiss." Sakura gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but, hey," she smiled at him,

"I wasn't yours!"

**Owarimashita****! Sorry for the short ending**** The story is done and I'm pretty proud of myself, ****i****t was a stinker!**

**Review pls!**


End file.
